


Make Me Whole Again

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/F, Fights, Heavy Angst, Other, Pain, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝ she was the onethat healed them,made their scars feel beautiful.  ❞





	1. FIRE

Your blood was rushing hot through your viens. Adrenaline kicking in along with a slice of fear. "C'mon!" Grunts of pain were slipping out from the person you were dragging. "Ugh, c'mon!" Explosions caused you to be slammed against a wall or tree, you didn't know.

Pain shot up your left side, mostly piercing your arm and leg. A scream was threatening to tear past your throat but you were part of the Horde, you never admitted to pain. Everything was darkening, spots covering your vision and all you could do was have a flicker of hope that someone would help you.

*

The green lights of the Fright Zone kept rapidly appearing and disappearing behind your eyelids. Voices fading fast and quick but you could make out some words.

"One of our best figh-"

"Still usefu-"

"Not with those wo-"

"We have Entra-"

"Could be made as stro-"

It was darkness and silence for what seemed like a long while. The most unmistakable voice of Lord Hordak echoed throughout your head.

**_"See that it gets done."_ **


	2. Anew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entrapta might seem ooc n my writing style is all over the place, i also apologize for the wait!

You awoke in a cold sweat. Everything hurt and burned. Your vision swam as you sat up. "Oh you're awake!" An almost squeaky voice said, startling you. "Sorry, for scaring you! Ugh Emily, leave them alone!" You felt cold metal press against your leg.

It didn't quite feel right and as soon as you looked down at your body, you knew why. You had no left actual flesh arm and leg. It made you sick and you thought you were gonna pass out. "What's this? What happened, who, what?" 

"Lord Hordak said that you were one of his best soliders and he was not about to let such a silly circumstance ruin you. So! I fixed you up." She was way over excited about that.

You tried to get up and stand, do anything but sit there and look at _it_. Oh by the Horde, you were really going to be sick. Immediately you heard the girl mumble something about how subject throwing up or something. Was she taking _notes on you_? 

If only you didn't decide to try and save someone when that wasn't what you were supposed to do as a Horde solider. "I should've been left for dead." You bluntly said, you didn't deserve to live. 

The purple haired girl wasn't even listening to you. You didn't want to be alive with these metal body parts. The more you thought about it and the words that were heard in a daze. Were they trying to make you into a super solider? It made your stomach churn with so many mixed emotions.

Most of it was happiness but the heavy set of shock wasn't making it seem any better. You placed your head into your hands and rubbed at your eyes. "Um excuse me but-" Your throat was dry and you went into a short coughing fit. A very small cup of water was pressed to your lips and you swallowed it gratefully despite its size. The girl suddenly used her hair to grab your face and she just observed. After a moment of pure silence, she lifted up a note pad and muttered stuff yet again. 

"Miss, can you explain to me what's going on?" She blinked at you then seemed to realize something.  Your left (now robotic) arm was yanked up and you yelped in surprise and slight pain. "Great! You can feel in them, hmm can you try moving your arm?" You wouldve rather tried walking than just using your arm. Sighing, you attempted to flex your fingers and bend your arm but something somewhere tightened making you grit your teeth to hold back an another yelp. 

"This is gonna hurt." She bluntly stated before grabbing your arm with her hair and twisting it. You held back a sob and a hiss of pain by biting your tongue. After all a Horde solider wasn't supposed to show signs of pain or weakness.

The door to the room suddenly squeaked open and seeing who entered immediately made you attempt to shoot up out of instinct. "L-lord Hordak!" You didnt fall to the floor thankfully due to the girl but you knew you sounded and looked weak. "Entrapta, when will they be able to erm function?" He ignored it, you did not know why but it made you relieved either way. "Soon! You can't rush perfection!" She had various tools held in her hair. 

Lord Hordak walked over and Entrapta(you assumed it was her name) sat you back down on the bed. "Lord Hordak-k, sir!" You tried your best to salute him but even your flesh limbs seemed faulty. "(Y/n), you're my best soldier. I'm willing to overlook your fault in battle and give you an opportunity to well assure me you are capable." He had a harsh grip on your chin so you'd only be able to stare into his eyes as he hissed at you.   
"Do not mess this up, if you do you will not be left for dead on the battlefield. I'll make your death much worse." Hordak released his grip.

With as much power, confidence and strength you could muster, you stood up on shaky limbs and saluted him, "I will not fail you again, sir!" That made him smirk in pure delight and surprise. You standing up despite your pain and weakness mustve assured him atleast a little bit. With a slightly dramatic swish of his cape, Lord Hordak left the room.

"Your leg seems more capable than your arm but we'll have to get you used to it and build up some strength, hmmm. Well this is very exciting! Its not often I can experiment on people!" You ignored the last part. "So your name is Entrapta?" She blinked at you as if that was a dumb question then nodded before jotting down something. "And you're (Y/n)! We're going to have so much fun and become such great friends!" Her smile was bright and there were stars in her eyes. You could only let out an awkward laugh of attempted happiness.

A tingle of slight fear went up your spine as she walked away to a big computer system. Since she seemed done with you for now, you laid down and dozed off. Entrapta could take her sweet time and leave you to your relaxing dreams free of metal limbs. The Horde wasn't built in a day after all.


End file.
